


La calma dopo la tempesta

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Harry si sveglia da uno dei suoi soliti incubi.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	La calma dopo la tempesta

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla prima settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.

Harry si era svegliato a causa di un incubo. Uno dei soliti, di quelli che lo svegliavano quasi tutte le notti. E come ogni notte si era alzato al buio per non svegliare il suo compagno.  
Si era avvicinato alla finestra da un tempo indefinito e si era perso nel guardare i fiocchi di neve che cadevano dal cielo. Era uno spettacolo bellissimo, ma in quel momento era troppo turnato per poterlo apprezzare davvero. Il suo cuore batteva ancora forte e veloce e la paura che aveva provato nel sonno non lo aveva abbandonato, anche se sapeva che quei ricordi appartenevano al passato e che non avrebbero più potuto far del male né a lui né alle persone che amava.  
Si ritrovò a sobbalzare quando Draco gli mise una mano sulla spalla, ma il compagno non disse nulla. Si limitò ad abbracciarlo da dietro e si mise anche lui a guardare la neve che cadeva. Il cuore di Harry si calmò a poco a poco e, nel momento in cui capì di essersi del tutto tranquillizzato, si rese conto che Draco, al contrario, non era tranquillo per niente. Ma a dire il vero non poteva dire che la cosa gli dispiacesse, proprio per niente.  
Il compagno lo afferrò per una mano e lo guidò verso il letto, attraverso l'oscurità quasi completa di quella stanza che entrambi conoscevano come le loro tasche. Lo fece stendere tra le lenzuola e fu subito su di lui. Non c'erano mai stati ruoli fissi nel loro rapporto e quella notte lasciò volentieri che fosse Draco a prendere il controllo, perché era quello di cui avevano bisogno tutti e due.  
Il compagno se lo scopò per bene e a lungo, tanto a lungo che Harry si chiese se non avesse usato un qualche tipo di incantesimo per aumentare la sua resistenza. Harry si sentiva impazzire a ogni affondo e venne urlando il suo nome, ma Draco non si fermò. Harry perse il conto di quanti orgasmi raggiunse quella notte, ma la cosa non gli creò nessun tipo di preoccupazione. Si limitò a godersela e a gioire dal profondo del suo cuore quando Draco si svuotò finalmente dentro di lui.  
Dopo, tutto quello che riuscì a sentire fu una sensazione di pace indescrivibile. Draco era un maestro quando si trattava di capire ciò di cui Harry aveva bisogno, e glielo dava ogni singola volta. La serenità che provava in quel momento, sudato ed esausto tra le sue braccia, era quella che provava ogni volta che sentiva la sua presenza al proprio fianco. E con questa serenità chiuse gli occhi nell'oscurità e finalmente si riaddormentò, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato divertente fare un pupazzo di neve con il suo prezioso compagno, la mattina dopo.


End file.
